Borderlands 2: A Tale from After Jack
by WolfNoise
Summary: Involves the Vault Hunters battling the Coporation(s) that appear after Hyperion is beaten off and start to endanger the lives and freedom of those living on Pandora.
1. Note

I'm new to and am really excited to start! I am still trying to get a real title and any recommendations would be gratefully accepted! I have read a lot of Borderlands 2 fanfics and have found quite a few ideas that are fenominal and are probably going to appear, though they won't be stolen, most are basic ideas and have been thought of many times before and the events leading up to them will be original. If I do happen to take a full Idea or part of a Plot I will get permission and give credit. If you see a new character appearing in the fanfic, they will be given an intro. Example - Gaige "**Adorable, smart, and owns a murderous robot!**" Last but not least, please do leave me some feedback as I am eager for opinions!


	2. Intro

Ok so this is just an intro to set the stage for my story and is rather short as a result. Remember to leave feedback and check back for the first chapter!

**Intro**

The Vault Hunters all looked down at the bloody mess that was Handsome Jack's body.

"How you like us now asshole?!" screamed Gaige.

They had decided that Lilith - "**Cult goddess, Vault Hunter, and total badass!**" - deserved to kill him after what had happened to Roland and were all shocked when his mask fell off. His face was scarred and had a vault symbol burned onto it covering and ruining one of his eyes.

"Well, grab what loot you can amigos and lets go." said Salvador.

They turned to leave and were shocked when they saw Brick - "**Walking slab of meat with his own army of psychos**" - and Mordecai - "**Still a badass without bloodwing! (RIP)**" - walking (or limping as it were) towards them.

"Hey slabs what'd we miss?" asked Brick.

"Really guys?! Where were you? The Vault Hunters had to beat Jack without you!" screamed Lilith.

"Hey easy Lilith, the barge crashed into a lava drift, we're lucky to be alive and I wouldn't be if it wasn't for Brick here." responded Mordecai.

"Hey it was nothing Mordie. After what happened to Roland I wasn't going to let you get killed too." said Brick.

"Well you have these guys to thank for saving Pandora!" said Lilith

"Lilith it's fine we all did what we could and had to, lets just get back to Sanctuary." said Axton.

The new and old Vault Hunters turned and walked towards the fast travel station and disappeared in a flash of blue light. Moments after the light faded a hover ship descended and landed in the midst of the fallen Warrior and Jack's bloodied corpse.

"Oh Jack, you just couldn't learn could you?" said a woman with hair black as night and eyes as blue as the sky.


	3. Chapter 1: A Forced Opportunity

**Authors note: Krieg will not be appearing because I don't know much about him and can't successfully write dialogue for him, so just assume he didn't survive the train crash and the characters never met him (Aside from Maya of course). The narration will be done by Marcus Kincaid, and so with out further interruption, on with the story!**

**Chapter 1**

**A Forced Opportunity**

**So you think that our little story is over now do you? Well too bad, it isn't! So my young friend, get ready for the next chapter. After the two generations of Vault Hunters had defeated Handsome Jack and the menace that was the Hyperion Corporation there was a long standing time of peace, or what passes for peace on a savage planet such as Pandora, but nothing stays constant here and a new threat soon appeared to threaten those making a pathetic living on Pandora and as usual, our story starts with the Vault Hunters...**

Salvador downed another rakk ale while Mordecai sitting across from him did the same. The two were engaged in a drinking contest and after an hour it was still a stalemate.

"Come on amigo just give up." said Salvador

"Sal, remember who you're talking to, I spend every morning sleeping off a hangover. You don't stand a chance." replied a confident Mordecai

"You both are very drunk / perhaps you should call a truce / you are good drinkers" noted Zer0

"No way bendejo, we aren't stopping until I win." said the the drunken dwarf

"No way Sal, like I said you ain't got a chance." laughed Mordecai

Zer0 sighed inwardly at their drunken stubbornness and turned to walk out when he ran into Axton.

"Hey Zer0 you seen Mordecai and the others? Liliths lookin for them." asked Axton

"He is over there / battling with alcohol / Sal is with him too"

"Um ok thanks Zer0."

Zer0 nodded towards Axton and promptly walked out of the bar. He headed towards Claptrap's "house" and the hidden manhole that was located there. The manhole had a ladder leading to his hidden home/base of operations. The others had simply moved in to the Crimson Raiders HQ, but he preferred to remain mysterious in nature.

Upon entering his home he promptly removed his helmet to reveal that he was really a- **"Hey there readers! Do you find this story entertaining at all or would you prefer something more interesting involving explosions and loud guitar solos?! Newnearnehameash!" **

**"Torgue get out of here! I'm trying to write something entertaining with a plot! Not just violence and explosions!"**

**"Lame! It needs more explosions!"**

**"Ugh fine Torgue! We'll go to someone else and do some explosions or something!"**

Lilith had a problem. Scooter had just told her that the device keeping Sanctuary in the air was failing and that they had to land, today. She had called Brick, Mordecai, and the others to discuss the location that they would land the city and she was still waiting on them to arrive. Brick was there along with Gaige and Maya, but the others continued to test her patience.

"Hey Lilith where are the other slabs? I want to get this meeting started so we can land and kick some bandit skulls in." said Brick appearing as impatient as Lilith

"I don't know Brick, but they sure are starting to piss me off." responded a rather annoyed Lilith

Axton had found Mordecai and Salvador in a stalemate and they refused to stop their competition until somebody won. Most of the people in the bar had started watching and a few had placed bets. He personally had his money on Mordecai. He hadn't ever seen the man drunk, but after what he had heard from Lilith and Roland, he could take a guess at the hunter's tolerance for alcohol.

"Com on amigoooo, yer gunna loooose..." Salvador managed to say in his slurred speech

"Starting to falter eh Sal?" retorted a surprisingly coherent Mordecai

"Come on guys just finish this, I can guarantee that Lilith is getting really pissed..." said a bored Axton

Salvador was starting to falter and Mordecai refused to stop knowing he was close to victory.

"Hey Moxxi we need another round!" shouted Mordecai with a grin on his face

Moxxi walked over with a dozen rakk ales on a platter and put them down on the table. The two contestants each grabbed one and continued to drink when all of a sudden there was an explosion in the middle of the bar and fire flew everywhere.

"Hey assholes I thought I told you I needed to talk to you!" shouted a newly appeared Lilith

Luckily Lilith did control the fire so nothing was burnt aside from a small circle on the floor. Lilith stalked over to Mordecai and Salvador and grabbed both of them by the ear and yanked them up.

"Oww! Lilith what the hell?!" yelled a surprised Mordecai

"You two come on, NOW. And Axton I told you I needed to see them quickly, so you hurry your ass up too." said a pissed off Lilith

Axton sighed and followed Lilith as she dragged the two drunk men out by the ear. He knew something like this was bound to happen after the two had refused to leave, and now they all had hell to pay.

**"You call that an explosion?! Weak! Since this writer isn't violent or exciting enough, I'm going to be taking over!"**

**"What?! Torgue you can't do that, this is my sto-" end of transmission**

**"Ha! That should keep him occupied for a while! Get ready for some excitement readers!"**

Lilith dragged the two out of the bar and threw them into a dumpster that exploded, showering the street in fire.

"That'll show you assholes!" screamed Lilith

Lilith began walking down the street lighting anyone and everything on fire. When she got to the town square she smashed the machine keeping Sanctuary floating forcing the city to fall out of the sky. Lilith promptly teleported away.

"Ha nice." said Lilith with a large grin on her face as she watched Sanctuary explode on impact from a distant hill

After Sanctuary hit the ground Pandora blew up too

**"Damn it Torgue! Get out of here and stop ruining my story!"**

**"It seems you got past my engineers. That now seems irrelevant!"**

**"Hey Torgue, turn around."**

**"Lilith, why are you here? It seems you are angry. Oh shit!"**

**"Ok guys here comes the real story, forget the crap that Torgue just wrote."**

Lilith dragged to two Vault Hunters into HQ with Axton trailing. She threw the two into chairs which all but exploded under the force.

"Ok now where are Maya and Zer0?" asked a still annoyed Siren

"We are here Lilith / no need to get more angry / or to yank our ears" said Zer0 as he and Maya walked in

"Finally we can start. Scooter has told me that we need to land Sanctuary today. The system letting us stay in the air is failing and we need a place to land." said Lilith

"Well Hyperions gone and Opportunity with it, meaning there's a big strip of land and the only source of access being a bridge." said a steadily recovering Mordecai

"Hey that's not bad Mordie, very strategic." said Maya

"Yeah... That might work." said Lilith considering the option

Lilith turned to the surveillance computers, typed on the keyboards, and brought up video of the blank strip that once housed Opportunity. Unoccupied and with a natural strategic protection.

"Looks good from here Lilith, nice idea Mordie!" said an eager Gaige

"Well we should send some of you to be sure it works for us, and in order for us to get there we need a LOT of eridium for me." said Lilith

At this point Salvador was unconscious on the floor and not able to participate in the conversation and actually began to snore rather loudly.

"Ugh somebody take Sal to his room." said Lilith in disgust

"I got it, hey Zer0 grab his other arm." said Axton as he prepared to lift the short man

"All right I can help / he can't be that heavy right? / lets just get this done" said Zer0, once again revealing no emotion aside from an emoticon on his helmet ":-|"

The two dragged him from the room and the others quickly lost interest in the subject.

"Ok so who wants which job? We need at least 2 groups and both can tasks can pose issues." said Lilith

"I want in on the action so I can go punch some skulls in. I got the eridium." said Brick with eagerness showing on his face

"Me too! Opportunity seems boring." said Gaige showing the same eagerness

"Ok so we got Brick and Gaige on eridium and we could use a sharp shooter there too, you in Mordecai?" asked Lilith

"You know me Lilith, always ready for some hunting!" said Mordecai as he pulled out his knife and began sharpening it

"Ok so that makes Zer0, Axton, and Maya since Sal is incapacitated and I need to be here with Scooter in case anything goes wrong. Well you guys go prepare and come see me when you're ready to leave."

**I hope you enjoyed and sorry for Torgue's interruption with the Zer0 thing but I want to save that for later, but anyway, thanks for reading and remember to leave me some feedback on how I did as I am still learning on how to present each character and would love opinions! Next chapter coming in the a few days so look out for that!**


	4. Chapter 2: The Titans Arrive

**Sorry for the wait! Sadly I had a little bit of writers block and life kinda got in the way. :P anyway, Chapter 2 incoming! Hopefully without any interruptions, so let's get on with the show!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Titans Arrive**

The Vault Hunters had all gone back to their rooms in order to prepare whatever guns, shields, or grenade mods they needed for their missions. Axton as usual was prepared for anything and everything and spent only seconds in his room and the same stood for Mordecai. Brick never used guns, so he didn't even have to leave the control room and Maya and Gaige were ready in a few minutes. Zer0 on the other hand, was preoccupied with other things...

Zer0 was standing in his room wondering what to do. His suit had malfunctioned meaning that his voice modifier, was fried. He couldn't go outside because he would lose his anonymity and who he really was would be revealed. Or better put, who she really was.

"Damn it..." said an obviously feminine voice

Instead of being a robot or alien as many people thought from her four fingers, though she actually had five, it was just a trick, she was a 6'4 human female with black hair and an odd set of silver colored eyes. Many would say she was beautiful but like her attitude suggested, she didn't really care either way.

Ugh what to do? I can't go outside or the others will find out, but that still leaves me with a broken suit. I could try and get someone to fix it, but only Gaige or maybe Scooter could fix it and that sill presents the same issue...

Zer0 had arrived on Pandora after the assassination of a high ranking government official on another planet and had come seeking a challenge. The problem was that men looked down on a woman in her line of work, making it much harder to do. She preferred to remain a mystery and show no weakness and could. Until now

"Hey Zer0 were heading out to Opportunity. Lilith needs us to make sure it's safe to land Sanctuary there, you coming?" said Maya over the echo

"Damn..." muttered Zer0

I could either not respond, respond and expose myself, or go join them but not speak... Well number 3 it is.

Zer0 sighed, put her helmet back on, grabbed a Jakobs sniper rifle off of her wall and left the room, deploying deception so she would be invisible when she surfaced.

/\

"So what exactly do you want us to do again?" asked a still confused Maya

"I need you to get to Opportunity and deploy this beacon. The beacon will allow me, or more specifically Gaige, to scan the area for anything not visible, and afterwards just return back here." said Lilith

"Sounds easy enough." said Axton, cocky as usual

"Well let's hope so, it will make this whole thing better for all of us."

Zer0 entered through the doorway and a few heads turned including Mordecai's.

"Hey man where ya been?" said Mordecai

Zer0 stood there for a moment before displaying an ellipses emoticon "..."

"Keeping up the mystery I see." responded Mordecai before turning away

"Phew... Glad they accepted that..." thought Zer0, extremely relieved

"Ok Mordecai, Brick and Gaige are waiting for you in the Eridium Blight. You need to get into one of Hyperion's old mines and bring as much eridium as you guys can carry. Good luck." said Lilith

"Thanks Lily, but I don't need luck." replied Mordecai as he walked out of the room, taking another drink of his rakk ale as he left

Lilith sighed as Mordecai left. He was too reckless and it was going to catch up to him like it did with everyone else.

"Maya, Axton, and Zer0, you guys need to go scout out Opportunity and deploy the beacon. You can come back as soon as Gaige gets the readout from it."

"Ok Lil, we'll be back in awhile, don't miss me too much." said Axton with a sideways grin

"Oh shut it Axton." said Maya as she slapped the back of his head

"Hey! I don't think I really deserved that!" said Axton as the three of them walked out of the Control Room

/\

Opportunity. A beautiful city made only for the elite hand-picked crowd that Handsome Jack favored. Or at least it _was _beautiful.

"Wow this place really went to hell huh?" mused Maya

"What did ya expect? Shiny loaders riding on diamond ponies?" laughed Axton

Maya just scowled at him and turned away. Opportunity had really gone to hell since Hyperion's departure. Since the city had been built by constructors, it was dismantled in the same way, leaving a mostly level peninsula with a few missed outcropping buildings littering it.

"Huh it seems they left / Hyperion is not home / quite pleasing indeed" thought Zer0, thinking of a haiku just for fun

"Well let's just get this over with then. Where should we deploy the scanner?" asked Axton

"It doesn't matter, just put it somewhere" said Maya

"Eh, whatever." said Axton as he threw the scanner on the ground

The small square box that was the scanner unfolded into a satellite dish of shorts that burrowed slightly into the ground. The machine began to beep and spin, starting it's intended purpose.

"Hey Lilith you getting this?" asked Axton over the echo

"Yeah you're good Ax, you guys can come on back, I'll get Gaige to start scanning." replied Lilith

"Alright well that's done. Let's get going." said Maya looking eager to leave

"Ha, you think you can leave just like that?" said a voice that sounded like a complete asshole

The three Vault Hunters turned to see not Handsome Jack, but a hologram of him being displayed by one of the still remaining buildings.

"You Vault Hunters are trespassing on Hyperion property and will pay for that along with everything we made that you killed, stole or destroyed."

- **"Handsome Jack, kind of a ****_Jack_****ass" -**

"Um Jack?" asked Axton rather confused

The hologram just kept talking like nothing had been said.

"I don't think it's really him, it must just be prerecorded." observed

Maya

Zer0 pulled the sniper rife off of her back and shot the machine that was projecting the hologram and it exploded on impact

Maya and Axton jumped at the shot and turned and looked at her with a clear expression of surprise on their faces.

"Damn Zer0 you gotta warn us before you do crap like that." said Axton, shaking his head

Zer0 simply raised a hand questioningly and displayed a "?" emoticon

Maya sighed. "Let's just go." she said

They turned to walk away and a video camera with 4N631 written on it watched them go from a nearby building. - **"?" **-

/\

"Ahh the natural beauty that is Eridium growing in the earth." thought Gaige. "Ha! I am so full of it, I'm not deep like that." She smiled as Brick, Mordecai, and her walked through an old Hyperion mine.

"So do we just break this stuff?" asked Brick while cracking his knuckles

"As far as I know, yeah, that's what we do Brick. I assume you want the honor?" said Mordecai

"Hell yeah! You know me well Mordie!" said a very excited Brick

Brick's hands began to glow gold, signaling he was about to berserk. He placed his sledgehammer in its strap on his back and walked towards a wall full of eridium.

"This is gonna be fun." said Brick, with the expression of a child in a candy store

He then proceeded to punch. Everything.

Th eridium shattered under his blows, raining down on the ground in large uneven chunks that Gaige and Mordecai picked up to put into large bags on their backs.

"Hey that's good Brick, we got plenty. Save your strength for the bandits." said Gaige while examining the eridium on the ground.

Brick stopped and looked at them. "Lame." he said turning away looking rather disappointed

Mordecai and Gaige filled the bags and hoisted then over their backs. Brick was just pacing, looking eager to punch something else and his request was soon granted.

The three turned to leave when the rats decided to show up. They started to come out of the walls and the ground while Brick popped his knuckles and began to laugh.

"Ha! Finally something fun!" said Brick, as eager as ever

The rats jumped out and started to open fire on the three. Gaige digistructed DT while Mordecai pulled out his infamous triple shot slag sniper rifle.

Brick as usual played tank and rushed into the group of rats sending most of them flying while an unfortunate few all but exploded as his fists made contact with their faces.

Mordecai jumped behind a nearby giant-ass hunk of eridium and began landing headshots. DT flew back and forth doing his explosive clap, causing rats to explode left and right.

"Ha! It's just like hanukah!" yelled Gaige in glee

The Mechromancer was using anarchy and her bullets were bouncing all over the place, many hitting the rats.

The three were successfully killing off the rats and only a few remained. Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"What the hell?!" screamed a shocked Mordecai

The rats began to crawl back into their holes as fast as they could and as soon as they disappeared the shaking stopped.

"What was that about?" asked Gaige as she got up off of the ground

"No clue slab. Didn't feel like an earthquake." said Brick

Suddenly a loud sound echoed throughout the cave. It sounded similar to the sound of a computer fan when it turns on, but lasted for several seconds longer.

"What the hell was that?" asked a startled Modecai

Suddenly the ground shook again, but only for a moment. Then it did it again. It sounded almost as though something massive was walking towards them.

"Oh shit. What is that?" asked Gaige

Suddenly a massive shadow began to approach from the back of the tunnel. The steps became louder as something massive approached. Suddenly a massive loader lumbered into view.

**- Cronus, God of all Loaders - **

"_Ta-taaa-targetttt spp-spott-tted." _said the obviously malfunctioning god

To say the loader was massive, was an understatement. Cronus was **ENORMOUS**. The Loader was sparking and broken in many spots. He wobbled side to side as he walked and obviously had not been serviced in ages.

"Where the he did he come from?!" screamed Gaige as she opened fire

"Damn! Hyperion must have used him here in the mines and forgot him when they left! Pandora does shit to people and it didn't agree with him.

"I got this slabs, just stand back." said Brick as he cracked his knuckles

"Um Brick, i wouldn't do that!" said a concerned Mordecai

"Hey guys you there? We got a problem!" said Lilith over the echo as an explosion boomed in the background

"Kinda busy Lilith!" screamed Gaige in between shots

/\

Back at Sanctuary, things were going to hell. They were under attack and the device keeping them flying had been damaged.

"Gah! Who the hell is attacking us?!" yelled Lilith to no one in particular

Lilith looked up at the sky to see the "C" shaped moon base that was firing down at Sanctuary.

"Well... This can't be good." said Lilith with a sigh

**Thanks for reading! This took longer to write than it should have simply because I am still unsure about what I want to happen as the main plot, but after this chapter it should be pretty clear. I mean an "C" shaped moon base? Atlas left and Hyperion replaced them, but who shall replace Hyperion? Anyway, thanks for your patience and hopefully chapter 3 will be coming soon!**

**I hope so! You are not a good writer! This is obvious!**

**God damn it Torgue! How do you keep getting in here?!**

**It seems that I am comically amusing! Besides, explosions make everything exciting!**

**...**

**WolfNoise?**

**... I promise I will get rid of him by next chapter...**

**You will not succeed! **


	5. Chapter 3: Close Examination

**So chapter 3 incoming! I apologize for the long wait, but after chapter 2 I stepped away from the story for longer than I intended and had some trouble getting back into it, but I finally did! I have already gotten a few hundred views and love that, but would love some more feedback! Please, any suggestions are more than welcome! Last thing before I start, it looks like the Cron- um, err engineers I sent after Torgue did the trick! And anyway, on with the show!**

Chapter 3

Close Examination

Aboard the moon base orbiting Pandora, Damien stared down at Pandora from the helm. He was a rather tall man coming in at 6 foot 1 with coal black hair and an unusual set of navy blue eyes. Even more noticeable than that would be the fact that his right arm and left leg were not his own, they were robotic arms created by the Corporation. He had his hands held together behind his back and was rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Ha, it's just too easy. They can't even put up a fight..." he muttered to himself

He had intercepted some Hyperion transmissions and knew that a Dr. Patricia Tannis in Sanctuary had a mystical key in her possession. A key that showed the way to Vaults around this universe and others. He and the corporation, correction, his corporation, had come to secure this key and to hunt down the Vaults so that he could use them for his own purposes.

"Too easy..."

The moonbase continued to fire laser blasts down at the floating rock that was Sanctuary.

/\

Axton broke into a run as soon as he digistructed in Sanctuary. He had to find Lilith and see what he could do.

Zer0 and Maya appeared a few moments later, surprised he was already gone

"Wow he really can run." observed Maya

She and Zer0 ran towards the Raiders HQ after him.

/\

"God damn it! Where are they with that eridium?!" yelled Lilith from the Town Square

She was with Scooter helping to do whatever she could to keep them in the air.

"Sheeeiiit! Hey Lily! We ain't got much time! We gotta land this hunk a' rock, like now!" yelled Scooter over the sounds of explosions

"Ugh tell me something I don't know! Is there anything we can do to keep us in the air?"

"Naw! There really isn'! They destroyed two of the three engines n' one isn' enough to keep us flyin!"

Axton suddenly appeared, running from the direction of HQ with Maya and Zer0 close on his tail.

"Lilith what can we do?" he said hurriedly as he ran up to Lilith

"Nothing! We're gonna crash and the only thing that can save us is that eridium!" replied Lilith

Suddenly Sanctuary began to shudder and an explosion could be heard, but it was not the explosion of a laser blast, it was the final engine.

"Well it's been fun friends / we had some fun times right guys? / couldn't be better" said Zer0

"Um Zer0? Why isn't your voice all deep?" asked a confused Axton

"Uhh... Because my suit broke and I'm a woman dumbass!" said Zer0 as she took off her helmet

"Holy shit! You're a human woman?!" said Axton, drooling a little

Zer0 turned and back handed him so hard, he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Can we not focus? / we are plummeting to earth / sorry, Pandora"

"Ugh whatever, been nice knowing you guys! Had a hell of a time battling the corporations with you!" said Lilith, smiling as she thought of the fond memories

"Guys hold on, we're coming and we got the eridium!" said Gaige over the echo

"Well hurry the hell up or there won't be anyone here to save!" yelled Maya in response

/\

"Dee-desst-destroy pu-pun-punnnyy Vau-vault hu-hunt-hhnters!" roared Cronus

"Time to kick some robot ass!" yelled Brick as he charged at the loader

Brick ran at Cronus with his hands glowing. When his fist made contact with the walkers chest, armor flew off in a large explosion that sent Brick flying back.

"Damn it Brick! Why the hell do you do shit like that?!" screamed Mordecai as he fired another triple slag round into the robots eye

Brick got up off the ground and began to run forward again.

"Gotta make life fun Mordie!" responded Brick as he ran towards Cronus

"Just shut up and kill this thing!" said Gaige as she pulled out a corrosive SMG

She jumped behind a rock and opened fire.

"DT! Take out those guns!" she yelled

Deathtrap grunted in response and flew toward Cronus. Cronus began firing, but it didn't work well for him. The force of the shot caused his upper body to begin spinning.

"Wow he really isn't fit for battle! It's almost sad to watch..." thought Gaige as she loaded another clip

Cronus couldn't stop spinning, because he just kept firing. He had been a magnificent feat of engineering when he was first built and was the pride of the - what was it called? Cronus tried to find the word but couldn't. His memory banks were failing and simple tasks began to stop making sense.

DT released a spray of acid as he got close to the loader, but since he was spinning, a lot of acid flew back at DT.

Deathtrap began to burn and started malfunctioning.

"Hell no! Nobody hurts my robot you asshole!" screamed Gaige as she went into a fit of rage

She ran out in front of Cronus and hurtled a grenade as his feet. Her grenade mod made it split into 3 separate grenades that exploded in a bolt of lightning.

Cronus began to fall over and his arms and legs ceased working. He tried to stop the lightning from destroying his systems, but even if he had been working properly it would have been hard. The second before he shut down, he couldn't remember what he was.

"Damn Gaige... Sorry about Deathtrap." said Mordecai sincerely as he walked over

Gaige was leaning over DT's corroded body

"It's fine, I can fix him. It was just the thought of a loader killing him that pissed me off." replied Gaige as she de-digistructed her robots remaining body

"Come on slabs, we gotta go. Lilith needs this eridium and fast from the sound of it!" yelled Brick as he raced out of the mine

"Come on Gaige, he's right." said Mordecai

Gaige got up to leave, but glanced at Cronus before she did.

"Weird, I don't see a Hyperion logo... Hmm whatever." she thought as she turned to leave

/\

The three ran into the Town Square and threw the bags of eridium in front of Lilith.

"Sorry about the wait Lil, but we ran into some problems!" said Mordecai trying to appease the obviously angry Siren

"Ugh! Whatever! Everyone stand back, we have to do this quickly! That last engine just quit and we need to land!" yelled Lilith

Everyone stood back, particularly the newer Vault Hunters after having been teleported out of Sanctuary before. Lilith dumped the eridium into a large pile, stood over it, and closed her eyes. Her tattoos began to glow purple and she began absorbing the eridium.

Suddenly Sanctuary was falling from roughly 10,000 feet.

"Shit! Hurry up Lilith!" screamed Mordecai, showing fear for the first time

The purple light around Lilith grew to to that of a small sun and everyone covered their eyes in an attempt to block it.

The Vault Hunters all heard a loud noise that sounded as if something large was being scooped out of the ground and then everything went black.

/\

Axton woke up and his head was spinning. He was lying on a rock surface that turned out to be the ground, go figure. He stood up as his head cleared and he remembered Sanctuary, Lilith and all that eridium.

"Damn, what the hell happened?..." he muttered to himself

"Ugghhhhh..." Axton spun around to see Maya and Mordecai unconscious on the ground in the same fashion he had been.

"Looks like Lilith wound up teleporting us away again, but where are we?" asked a still groggy Axton

"Hell if I know man... Oh wow, this is worse than any hangover I've had..." said Mordecai as he finally came to

"Hey Lil, you there? Anyone?" said Axton over the echo net

*static*

"Damn. We'll we don't know where we are and we have no signal on the echo. Well this sucks!" said Maya as she stood up

"We should try and find a hill or something, you know so we can look at the area around us." said Mordecai dryly

"Eh, might as well." said Axton

The three began walking towards a large hill in the distance.

From somewhere in the atmosphere a camera with wings and the word 4N631 written on it watched their progress.

/\

Brick, Salvador, and Gaige woke up in a nice grassy area with beautiful rolling hills. Oh and threshers, lots of threshers.

"Damn! Looks like the echo's down amigos!" roared Salvador after shouting into his communicator for about 10 minutes

"Jeez Sal, we hadn't noticed." said Gaige sarcastically

"Hey slabs, doesn't this look like the highlands?" asked Brick as he looked around

"Yeah it kind of does, but I have no clue where in the Highlands we would be. We've pretty much been all over that area." responded Gaige

"Let's just start moving chica, moving is better than nothing." said Sal

"Might as well. We've got to try and get back to Sanctuary and sitting here won't solve anything." agreed Gaige

The three started walking towards the setting sun which as far as they could tell would be East.

/\

On the top of a hill hidden with a large group of scrub, lay a man holding a sniper rifle watching the three as they walked away.

"Sir, I see them. They're heading east towards Sanctuary. Should I stop them?" asked the man into his headset

"No. Follow but do not engage. Leave them to the Olympians." responded a deep voice

"Roger that sir."

/\

Zer0's head was spinning as she regained consciousness. Ugh was this how Mordecai felt all the time? She didn't know and at the moment, didn't care.

"'bout time you woke up Zer0." said a woman's voice

Zer0 couldn't pace the voice and just lay there until her vision cleared. When it did she sat up and looked around. She was in a bed in what looked like the Crimson Raider HQ. more specifically, in Lilith's room. And she was naked under the covers. She quickly covered herself with the blanket on the bed and looked towards Lilith who was in her underwear.

"Um we didn't, you know..." asked Zer0

"What?! No! Wow Zer0, get your mind out of the gutter. I teleported Sanctuary and you passed out. The others all got teleported away. I had you brought up here and Zed examined you." said Lilith with a smile

"Wait. Zed _examined_ me?!" yelled Zer0

"Yup, but I didn't tell him who you were. I imagined you wanted to tell the others that they dreamt that you were a woman or something?" said Lilith with a raised eyebrow

"Um yeah that works." said Zer0 as she stood up, taking the blanket with her "I'm gonna go and..."

"Yeah. Sounds good." said Lilith as Zer0 turned and ran from the room

Lilith sat there and smiled at the memory. Her and Zer0 had messed around after she had teleported Sanctuary. They were both a little out of it and it was almost as if they were drunk. Lilith didn't think of herself as going that way, but it didn't turn her off either. "Whatever." said Lilith with a shrug as she stood up and got dressed.

/\

Gone. How in the hell could they be gone?! It's not like they left I mean, Sanctuary was there one second and gone another!

"Sir we have located three more Vault Hunters." said one of his engineers from behind a computer monitor

"Which three?" asked Damien in his deep voice, still annoyed by the fact that they had bested him

"It appears to be the Commando, one of the Sirens and the Hunter. The other Siren and the Assassin are still evading our satellites."

Hmm... Three groups and two he had located. Why not just finish this now?

"Send in Hades and Zeus to capture them, kill them if you have to, but try and keep at least one alive. Not like last time you sent in the Olympians..." said Damien, obviously annoyed at the memory

"Um yes sir... Sorry again about that..." said the Engineer, obviously nervous about the revived subject

"Firing Zeus and Hades to Pandora's surface." said the engineer in the cubicle next to him

/\

**Firstly, I made a reference to a book when Cronus was destroyed by Gaige's grenade mod and anyone who guesses it correctly, gets to give me a detail to implement to my story! Just FYI, no ridiculous stuff like Axton being a woman or something, be serious. Anyway, good luck!**

**All right guys hope you enjoyed! Each chapter is longer than the last and I am (hopefully) getting better at writing and presenting the characters! I hope I didn't ruin Borderlands for anyone with that Lilith/Zer0 thing, but I have a rather dirty mind. Anyway, it looks like we kept Torgue away and got through a chapter without any of that chaos! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I feel like I am writing this just for myself and I am craving feedback! Please do review and tell me what you thought and any ideas you want me to implement! Anyway, until next time! Via con dios pendejos!**


	6. Chapter 4: The Hunt is on

** All right so I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and if you liked the Maya/Zer0 thing and would like to see some other relationships and romance, just tell me in a review! Lastly, a huge thanks to cbyte64 for being the first to follow and favorite this story and motivate me to start typing again! **

**The reason it took me so long to start writing was mostly because I get really into an idea such as a video series or a fanfic and slowly get bored as time goes on. I have had to stop myself from making various other fanfics until I can motivate myself to finish this one and obviously have not done a very good job with typing this story and I apologize for that. The other thing that kept me from typing was wanting someone to catch my reference from my last chapter that sadly nobody seemed to say if the caught it or care enough to review, so that is still going. I also wanted someone to favorite or follow my story to kind of show me that people are actually reading it, so it seems I was finally motivated enough to type again!**

**Lastly, from this chapter and on Salvador will be saying a bit more in spanish than he did in the game and I will include translations for most of it, but eventually I would hope people can remember what the common phrases mean or just google them. Sorry for any inconveniences :P**

**Chapter 4**

**The Hunt is on**

The Highlands. One of the most beautiful areas on Pandora. Long rolling hills, beautiful wild flowers flowing in the breeze, and threshers. A hell load of threshers. The Gunzerker, Mechromancer and the Berserker walked through the Highlands until they reached an area they recognized. Outlook. Outlook had one well known building in it that all of the Vault Hunters just loved. The Holy Spirit's, a true Irish pub run by none other than Mick Zaford.

The three walked up the hill into Outlook and eventually the pub and a loud cheer rang out as they entered.

"Hello my loyal subjects! I have returned to drink with you again!" yelled Gaige as she entered

After killing Handsome Jack Gaige had gone around telling people that she had landed the final shot, but in truth whoever fired the shot that actually killed him was up for debate.

"Ey chica, take it easy. We just gotta get a quick drink and go look for our other amigos." said Sal

"Aww come on Sal, you're normally so much fun!" said Gaige as she ran of to drink a round of beer with a group of irishmen

"You slabs spend too much time drinking. You all act too much like Mordie." said Brick who rarely drank, he preferred to smash bandits

"Ey Mick! Where are you ya pendejo?!" yelled Sal as he walked to the bar

"Calm your horses boyo, I be a comin'!" responded Mick as he walked in from the back room "What can I do fer ya today boyo? Ya need so— Say laddie what be wrong with you today?"

"Long day amigo…. Long day… Just give me the usual eh?"

"Sure, sure. Comin' right up eh." said Mick as he pulled out a bottle of tequila and poured the truxican dwarf a shot

Sal downed it in one go and the glass was promptly refilled by Mick who left the bottle for him as he went to attend to other business.

Gaige was in the back of the bar with the irishmen downing beer and singing an old irish drinking song rather loudly.

"Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling  
From glen to glen, and down the mountain side  
The summer's gone, and all the flowers are dyin  
'Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide!"  
sang most of the bar in recognition of the tune

/\

Somewhere else on Pandora a Siren, a Hunter, and a Commando stood on top of a large hill looking at the area surrounding them.

"God damn it, how is there nothing out here?!" yelled Mordecai in rage, he didn't take being separated from boos and his new friend as well

After Bloodwing had been killed by Jack and eventually Jack by the new Vault Hunters, Mordecai had come across an egg in his outpost of sorts in the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve. It had turned out that Bloodwing was a female and had laid an egg sometime before her death. Mordecai had of course watched over the egg until it hatched and had raised the new bird as he had with Bloodwing and he had named this new bird Roland in honor of the fallen Soldier.

"Easy Mordecai, we'll be fine and so will Roland. He's as strong as the original and Bloodwing too." said Maya trying to reassure the Hunter

"I know he'll be fine Maya, but I'd prefer to be out of wherever we are, with no communications I might add, and back in Sanctuary!"

"Mordie, ease up. We're all a little stressed right now, but we'll be fine." said the Commando, finally speaking up.

/\

From a hill nearby a man with a sniper rifle lay watching them. He had just attached a special laser sight onto his rifle and looked down barrel. He aimed at a spot near the Vault Hunters and fired, but instead of a bullet, it was a small but concise homing beacon. The rifle was silenced and none of the Vault Hunters noticed the shot.

"Idiots…" muttered the man as he laid back to watch the fun

/\

From somewhere above Pandora's atmosphere two large objects were fired from a "C" shaped moon base and hurtled towards the planets barren surface. One was marked by a lightning bolt and the other a skull. Hades and Zeus were on the hunt.

/\

Salvador and Brick should have intervened earlier. Gaige had gone to drink a round with a few town residents in the pub, but one round turned into 3, then 4 and it just escalated from there.

"Ugh… Come on chica, we gotta go find our amigos. You drank to más…" said Sal with slight annoyance

They were supposed to get a quick drink and leave and Sal and Brick had gotten distracted by various things. Brick wound up arm wrestling with several denizens of the bar who thought they could take on one of the Vault Hunters that had killed Handsome Jack. They were wrong. And Sal had been distracted by a group of rather attractive women that had entered shortly after he and the others had. Long story short, it ended well for Brick and not so well for Sal.

"Ohhh my gaawwddd Sal… I loveee you soooooo much…" said Gaige as she tried to stand

"Come on chica, let's get you back to Sanctuary…" said Sal as he picked her up "Hey Mick! Does the fast travel station we fixed here still work?"

"Aye boyo it should!" replied Mick as he poured drinks for a group of men currently at the bar

"Brick! Let's go amigo, we gotta get to Sanctuary and find our other friends."

"Comin' slab, just had to show those weaklings whose boss." replied brick as he walked from a table where a man lay crying in agony over his hand

The three left the bar as Salvador passed Gaige over to brick who had a much easier time carrying her over his shoulder. As they arrived at the fast travel station they noticed a bit of a problem. Sanctuary had moved and was no longer on the grid.

"¡Maldita sea!" (damn it) yelled Salvador in spanish "Sanctuary is off the grid!"

"Well we can still drive there slab. Lets hope Lilith got it to Opportunity though." said Brick

"Ugh you are right amigo, lets go "Catch a Ride!"" said Sal, mocking Scooter

The three walked to the "Catch a Ride" station and digistructed a Bandit Technical, the only thing large enough to hold the three of them.

"Brick jump in the back with Gaige, I'll drive." said Sal

"Hey why do you get to drive Slab?" said Brick obviously annoyed.

"One reason, I can fit in the drivers seat pendejo." said Sal over his shoulder as he walked towards the drivers seat

The three all climbed aboard and drove out of of Overlook and towards the bridge leading to opportunity. None of them noticed the large object falling from the sky directly behind them.

/\

Mordecai was the first to notice something was off.

"Axton who died and made you leader?! Mordecai and I are just as experienced as you are!" yelled Maya, fighting with Axton yet again

"Like I said, neither of you served and lead in the Military, I have been in countless situations where I have had to do some hard shit to survive. I am obviously more qualified, don't you think Mordie?" asked Axton "Mordie?"

"Ugh those two just don't stop arguing do they?" though Mordecai. He had been standing there watching the two go at it for 5 minutes and they hadn't stopped yelling to breathe. It was obvious that the two had feelings for each other, you only fight with someone like this if you do, but its a shame that they both insist on hiding it from each other…

Mordecai's thoughts dropped as his hunter's instincts noticed a change. Something was different. There had been silence when they woke up, or at least mostly silence. You could still hear the occasional rakk in the air or the stalkers scurrying around the area, but all of it just died out and there was complete silence.

Axton and Maya noticed Mordecai shifting to and fro looking for what was wrong and ceased fighting. Suddenly Mordecai's head shot up to look into the sky and he found out what was different.

"Holy shit. What on Pandora is that?!" yelled Mordecai pointing at a large flaming object falling from the sky

The other two turned to look and the same awe on Mordecai's face soon appeared on their own. When the object finally collided with the surface of the planet it landed not fifty yards from where they stood and caused a sizable explosion in the process and the force of the impact knocked down the three Vault Hunters with ease.

"What the hell was that?" asked Maya, obviously in some pain after the collision sent the group flying

"I have no fucking clue. Asteroid, meteor, whatever the hell one falls on planets?" asked Axton, not well versed in such things

"Hey Mordecai, you ok?" asked Maya to the not moving Hunter

"Ugh, fine just give me a minute, I must have gotten hit on the head or something…" said the groggy man as he stood up facing them

Maya and Axton walked towards the smoking crater where the large object had landed and each digistructed a weapon in turn. Axton pulled out his standard issue Dahl assault rifle and Maya her signature Maliwan corrosion SMG.

As the two approached the crater they heard Mordecai talking behind them and both turned to see what the Hunter had said.

"Um guys, something feels wrong with me…" said the man, dropping off at the end of the sentence.

"Mordie, you ok?" asked Maya as she approached him

The Hunter's body began to jerk uncontrollably and when he turned to face away from the two, a tennis ball sized machine was seen attached to the back of his head.

"What the fuck?…" said Axton in shock

Just as Axton finished his sentence, something large shot out of the ground behind them and pain wracked both of their bodies as lighting shot out of nowhere, electrocuting the two. As they both passed out the machine on the back of Mordecai's head slowly began to morph with his body, partly going beneath his skin. He screamed out in endless agony.

/\

"Sir, the Hunter is now ours."

"Good, good. Was he damaged in the process?" asked Damien to the engineer that had spoken

"No sir, his body is still fully functional and undamaged."

"Good. We need to keep it that way. What about the other Vault Hunters?"

"Zeus has successfully captured the Siren and the Commando and we are still waiting on confirmation from Hades about the other three."

It was slowly coming together. He had one of the most experienced sharp shooters in the galaxy in his command and two of the remaining seven Vault Hunters being held prisoner. His plan was slowly coming together…

/\

Pain. That was the only thing going through Salvador's head as he drifted between sleep and consciousness. Suddenly he shot awake and remembered what had happened. He had been driving the Bandit technical when suddenly a loud noise was heard and something massive collided with their vehicle and the three were sent flying.

Salvador opened his eyes and tried to move as his eyes slowly regain focus, but soon found that he couldn't move, a large hunk of the vehicle was on top of him and holding him down. He moved his arms, legs, toes and feet and found that everything was working for better or for worse and was quite surprised.

"Dios mio… My god how did I not die?" asked Salvador out loud to no one in particular

"Ugh… Oh man it beats me slab, how did any of us survive that?" asked a voice that took Salvador a minute to place as Brick's

"Brick! Amigo where are you? Can you get this junk off of me?" asked Salvador, blurting the words out in a hurry

"Take it easy slab, I got it." responded Brick as he appeared in front of Sal and lifted the heavy metal off of the dwarf

"Muchas gracias amigo. Any idea where our little chica is?" asked Salvador as the memory of Gaige unconscious jumped into his head

"No clue slab, I hope she survived…"

The two immediately began searching through the wreckage for Gaige and not soon after were greeted by several grunts after lifting a particularly large piece of metal. Gaige lay unconscious with a partially destroyed Deathtrap wrapped around her protectively.

"It seems her little robot amigo saved her yet again…" muttered Salvador

Suddenly the two conscious Vault Hunters heard something moving behind them. They turned around quickly and much to their surprise, they saw an old friend seemingly back from the dead.

"Glad to see you soldiers." said Roland in greeting

/\

**All right guys I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I have finally found a time when I can write mostly undisturbed and take a couple of days writing a chapter on a regular basis (as a story should be written) and have gotten into a good habit! Remember to review because without your feedback I have no clue how well or how poorly I am doing as a writer! So until next time, adios pendejos!**


End file.
